


casualty of society

by Aminias



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Board Games, Dungeon & Dragons is played, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aminias/pseuds/Aminias
Summary: “Maa,” Kakashi grinned lips twitching under his mask and Madara knew he was screwed.“I tell the void it has pretty eyes.”Madara tucked his hair behind his ear and mumbled,“What was that?” The Silver-haired man leaned in.“I said the voice blushes.” The Uchiha manager admitted grinning wickedly and leaning closer.





	casualty of society

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [fulcrum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158387) by [Aminias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aminias/pseuds/Aminias). 



> In which Madara is the ‘uncle’ who owns some sort of ungodly mix between a curiosities emporium and a game and comic one-stop shop. Kakashi has been attending the weekly D&D session at the urging of his students and runs the Dojo next door. G-rated.
> 
> This now has a longer extension found in 'Fulcrum' but if you'd rather just cut to the chase enjoy this.

“Maa,” Kakashi grinned lips twitching under his mask and Madara knew he was screwed.

“I tell the void it has pretty eyes.”

Madara tucked his hair behind his ear and mumbled,

“What was that?” The Silver-haired man leaned in.

“I said the voice blushes.” The Uchiha manager admitted grinning wickedly and leaning closer.  

 

Sasuke turned to Naruto, “Why is he flirting with my ‘uncle’?” The youngest Uchiha’s frown conveyed his confusion. _Why would anyone pick Madara over his Nii-san?_ His beady eyes seemed to be accusing Madara, _you're supposed to be the cool ‘uncle’_ the look told him.

 

“Kakashi-sensei!” Naruto gasped in a perfect copy of Gai-Sensei.” Have you felt the spring flower of youth?”

_Those little shits._

Sakura to his eternal pride excused two perfect hammer firsts on both of them.

 

“Same time next week?” Madara wonders as they stand at the game stores exit.

“Actually,.” Kakashi pauses twirling a pen he’d taken from the table in his hands, nervous habit.

“This adventure was wording if the void would be interested in dinner tonight.”

“The void would not.” Madara states meaningfully.

“Oh.” Kakashi shrugs attempting to conceal his disappointment. “I’ll be going then.”

“You ridiculous man.” Madara grabbed his arm. “I-not the void- would be interested in dinner tonight.

Oh. Kakashi blinked and fumbled for something to say, “How does seven pm sound?”

“Seven pm is good.” The Uchiha smirks and brushes a quick kiss to his masked lips. “Try not to get lost on the road of life before then.”


End file.
